LAGRIMAS
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Dante es un Asesino Frio y calculador, nada lo dentendra para cumplir su mision ¿o si? habra algo o alguien a quien no pueda matar, Dante/Nero


**LAGRIMAS**

**Dante May Cry, ni sus personajes son mios (para mi desgracia) y sólo los uso para desaburrirme un rato**

"lo que se escucha"  
todo es narración en primera persona así que espero sea entendible

**Lagrimas**

Llanto contenido a través del tiempo, sus ojos miran a ningún lugar mientras las gotas cristalinas se asoman en sus fríos ojos,

No las dejaré salir, nunca lo haré, se lo prometí y aunque sienta como los pedazos de este corazón destrozado se acumulan en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar, no lloraré, no lo haré. Nunca lo haré….

Cierro mis ojos tratando de no ver más, tratando de olvidar, las lagrimas amenazan con escapar, nuevamente abro los ojos ahora más fríos que antes, mirando a la nada, estoy ahí solo en al oscuridad como si se tratase de un cuerpo sin alma, estoy aquí sentado solo en _mi_ habitación.

Soy solo un peón del destino, mi futuro era morir en tus manos y ahora que las mías están manchadas con tu sangre ¿qué debo hacer? Ya estoy muerto ¿o no lo estoy? mi alma se siente vacía, fría, no pienso en nada más que en tus ojos, esos calidos ojos que sólo una ves me mostraste a mi sólo a mi, esos ojos agonizantes, tu voz calida y suplicante, mientras yo veía como tu vida escapaba lentamente por esa herida que provoque. Un peón, sólo eso, un simple peón del destino, no hay futuro, no hay razón sólo la ilusión de un camino sin recorrer.

Sonrió de manera melancólica, es lo único que puedo hacer, no hay más ahora estoy solo. Solo con tu recuerdo, con ese momento perturbador que jamás desaparecerá, que nunca olvidare, que no quiero olvidar.

Estoy de pie mirándote, mi mano no tiembla a pesar de lo que sostengo, me miras confiado, o quizá no es confianza lo que refleja tu mirada decidida, tú cuerpo inmóvil frente a mi, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿sabes lo que haré? Aun así no te mueves, entonces no es decisión, es aceptación, resignación… ¿qué es lo qué me dice tu mirada? sigo de pie inerte con mi brazo extendido. Mi mirada no refleja nada lo sé, tu me enseñaste a hacerlo. Lo hemos hecho tantas veces que ya no es difícil, pero ahora es diferente siento humedad corriendo por mis mejillas, no entiendo lo que es, se me nubla la vista y sonríes, no es una sonrisa cínica o amenazante como las que sueles hacer, es algo diferente, tu mirada también lo es, mi vista esta por completo nublada, mi garganta se cierra sin razón, empiezo a respirar con fuerza, es extraño… tú te acercas con paso firme y decidido.

"No te atrevas a fallar"

Susurras mientras tu pecho choca con el cañón de Enbory, así no podré fallar mi tiro aunque no pueda ver mi objetivo con claridad. Los ojos me arden, se oprime mi pecho, mi cabeza me da vueltas, aun así mi pulso esta firme.

"Adiós"

Tomas mi mano entre las tuyas, mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa y trato de alejarme, mi cerebro no acepta lo que mi cuerpo hace, estoy fallando en mi misión, me sostienes con fuerza impidiendo que mueva el arma.

Trato de hablar, mi boca se abre tratando de emitir sonido si resultado alguno. La desesperación me invade, nunca había sentido algo así, no quiero hacerlo, quiero alejarme, quiero correr, quiero huir, presiono mis ojos y el líquido contenido en ellos se vierte con libertad, Presionas mi mano nuevamente, nuestros ojos se encuentran, tu mirada firme y decidida, en el fondo sabes lo que debe ocurrir y aun así me consuelas, me das seguridad, mi mano, hasta hace un momento dudosa, se detiene, asumo nuevamente mi postura inicial.

El estallido del arma no logro opacar tus ultimas palabras "te amo" lo dijiste mientras tu cuerpo caía pesadamente y aun así me sonreías, esa sonrisa tan calida como la sangre que ahora mancha mi rostro y mi ropa, miro nuevamente mi mano, la bajo con dificultad, tu cuerpo yace ahí tirado frente a mi, una pequeña herida es la puerta de escape para tu vida, esa vida que yo te arrebate. Lentamente trato de acercarme a tu cuerpo pero me paralizo, mis manos comienzan a temblar, mi respiración es agitada, me hiperventilo en segundos… mi mente no sabe lo que paso, todo es tan confuso.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" un grito lo escucho, es mi voz, estoy seguro que lo es, pero… pero no entiendo, permanezco inmóvil, mirándote, mirando como tu sangre se esparce por el suelo, manchando tu cabello lavanda, y tu perfecta y pálida piel, mi cuerpo sigue temblando.

"Vamos ¿qué esperas?" es una voz conocida la que me llama, me jala fuera del lugar, no opongo resistencia, sólo me dejo llevar hasta el vehiculo. Subo y el chico conduce a toda velocidad "¿qué fue ese grito Dante? Los vecinos ahora se van a dar cuenta antes, ¿acaso te causo problemas? Me dicen que Nero era el mejor y el más fuerte de toda la Orden de la espada, el mejor asesino"

La chica sigue hablando, pero yo sólo miro el camino, las luces, las personas, no pasa mucho para que se callé, creo que entendió que no me importa lo que dice y de esa manera continuo en mi letargo, como siempre sin decir palabra alguna, llegamos a _nuestro hogar_ un frió y lúgubre complejo, un inhabitable lugar donde permanecemos, el único sitio donde podemos sobrevivir.

Llego hasta _MI_ habitación, totalmente oscura, con dos camas individuales y un mueble para ropa, la pesada puerta de madera rechina cuando la cierro a mis espaldas. Doy unos pasos hasta mi cama y ahí lo noto, no había soltado el arma, la había mantenido accionada todo el tiempo, el gatillo presionado, mi mano ya estaba blanca por la fuerza con la que la sostenía, con dificultad y un poco de dolor me la quito y la deposito en el mueble que separaba la cama que compartiamos. Y ahí estoy nuevamente solo en la oscuridad, en un lugar más tétrico que el mismo infierno…

"Me abandonaste, me destrózate el corazón de una forma más brutal de cómo yo lo hice con el tuyo, tu moriste en mis manos, yo en cambio vivo sin ti." aprieto la quijada tratando de contener las lagrimas, esa cristalinas perlas que jamás derramaré

"Los demonios nunca lloran. Esas lágrimas, las lágrimas son un regalo que sólo los humanos tienen" recuerdo las palabras que yo mismo te dije mi amado Nero y por esas mismas palabras es que tu muerte no será llorada.

**Nota de la autora: OK es una idea bastante loca, pero ahí esta… cualquier cosa que este mal o incoherente avísenme.**

**Ya sé que la frase final se la dice Dante a Trish pero aquí aplica de Dante a Nero Cito: **Trish, Devils Never Cry. This tears, tears ar a gift that the humans only have" (Trish, los demonios nunca lloran. Esas lágrimas, las lágrimas son un regalo que sólo tienen los humanos).

Gracias por sus Revies, gracias, todos los comentarios se agradecen de antemano.


End file.
